


Education

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s02e07 The Portland Trip, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-11-24
Updated: 2000-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	Education

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: A Knock on the Door: Education 

Disclaimer: Don't own. Never will. 

Summary: A knock at the door could reawaken Sam and Mallory's relationship. 

Warnings/Spoilers: Sam/Mallory, The Portland Trip 

Archiving: Yes, as long as you tell me where. 

Notes: This is fourth in a series, first is Reminders, School Projects and Comforts. Also I'm playing with time a bit in the series, the episodes are too close in time, so I'm stretching the time frame a bit.

 

A Knock in the Door: Education 

By Ali Cherry

Mallory smiled at the quick knock on her door. It was him; she could tell by the quick succession of light taps. Something that he probably used on countless office doors. She opened the door to see Sam standing on the other side.

His hair was mussed and his jeans and sweatshirt looked equally abused.

"Sam?" Mallory asked as she pulled him into her apartment and her arms.

"You shouldn't be dating me, Mallory." Sam sighed as his arms came around her. Mallory felt some thing hit her hip and she noticed the laptop and garment bag that hung limply from Sam's shoulder.

"I think I'll be the judge of who I should date. Not my father and not you, Sam."

"I messed up big, Mallory. I choked and I... " Sam didn't finish his sentence.

Mallory pulled out of Sam's embrace and took his bags from him. "Did you just get back from Portland?"

"Yeah. Wheels down forty-five minutes ago."

"Sam, you should have gone home and gotten some sleep." With gentle hands, she reached up and smoothed his hair back away from his forehead. She let her hand drift down his face, stopping with a gentle cup of his cheek. She watched as Sam's sad eyes drifted shut.

Sam stepped away from Mallory and took a seat in the armchair near the sofa. "I screwed up, and Toby had to save me. I lost my talent."

"You didn't loose your talent." Mallory sat on the coffee table in front of Sam.

"I don't mean to whine. It's just... The thing is... I messed up my pet project, Mallory. The President was talking about education this weekend. We've spent months trying to come up with a plan, and there wasn't one."

"So I shouldn't date anyone who isn't Superman?" Mallory questioned.

"I'm not even Batman's sidekick, Mallory. I'm more like Commissioner Gordon or Jimmy Olsen." Sam's face dropped even more. "I need a permanent revolution, Mallory. I want to find one."

"Do you want something to eat?" Mallory asked, getting up from table and moving towards her kitchen.

"What, you suddenly became Ainsley?" Sam asked getting up to follow her.

"You're hungry whether you want to admit it or not, Sam. So what do you want?" Mallory turned to get a pan from the cabinet.

"Whatever, You don't have to do this, Mal." He watched as she pulled some eggs out of the refrigerator and he got the bread and mayonnaise out. With his back turn he didn't see her careful aim. He did, however feel the crack of egg against his head and the goop drip down his head.

He stopped what he was doing for a second, trying to control the urge to shake his head. Then he went back to preparing for egg sandwiches. He was ready for the second egg and didn't stop pulling the cheese from the wrappers.

The third and forth eggs hit him at the shoulder blades. The wetness seeped past the sweatshirt and into his shirt. He turned finally to be hit squarely in the chest.

"Are you done?" Sam asked just before an egg smacked against his forehead. He wiped at the egg yoke and flung it at Mallory. "You realize I'm gonna have to tell on you now?" Sam took a step closer to Mallory.

"Who are you going to tell, skipper?" Mallory smirked as she backed up to the counter.

"Oh I think the President of the United States could find a fitting penance for egging a Notre Dame Sweatshirt on the day of their victorious defeat of Michigan."

"It was a tie, Sam."

"Michigan cheated." Sam stepped closer.

"Not. Notre Dame is just a sore loser like the White House Staffers."

"Really." Another step.

"Really." Mallory grabbed behind her and came up with the spray hose to the sink. "Don't come any closer, Sam."

"I'm not made of sugar, Mallory. I'm not afraid--" Mallory turned on the water. "I'm not afraid of a little water." Sam finished the walk to Mallory and took the hose from her hands, spraying down her hair.

"SAM!" She shrieked. Sam turned off the water. Looking like a drowned rat, Mallory glared up at him. "This is war."

"All's fair in love and war." Sam wiped what was left of the egg off his face and patted Mallory's cheek with it.

Her eyes narrowed to slits.

His lips quirked up.

She reached to a canister behind her.

He moved back towards another counter.

Mallory fumbled with the lid, when she turned around ready to fire-

Sam squirted chocolate syrup from his place beside the refrigerator.

She threw a handful of flour.

Sam reached for Mallory's Ghiredelli chocolate chips.

"NO!" Mallory slid quickly to his side and reached for the bag of chips. "Don't ever touch the chips, Mister." She moved to put the chips back to their treasured place and felt a scoop of sticky and cold slid down her back.

"SAM!" She jumped up and moved away trying to dislodge the handful of ice cream he had slid down her shirt.

Sam pulled her into his body, mashing together the various ingredients. "We should've just made brownies, Mal."

"Yeah." Mallory looked up to see Sam's eyes darken with arousal. Where her body came in touch with his blazed with a heat that tingled along her body. She felt her body dissolve against him as he ran his tongue along her chin.

She tasted watery chocolate as Sam kissed her, his tongue slipping past her lips to taste her as well. "What's with us and the kitchen?" Mallory moaned as Sam nipped lightly at her earlobe.

"We should move." Sam whispered lightly, his breath in her ear sending shivers along her body.

"We need to shower, Sam." Mallory leaned her head back, letting Sam lick his way down her neck.

"Showers are always fun with you, Mallory."

"Bathroom, Sam."

"Yeah."

@@

Sam blinked his eyes as he stared up into Mallory's face. "Hey."

"Hey there, skipper."

Sam sighed and tried to look at the clock beside the bed.

"It's still dark out." Mallory told him.

"Okay."

"I thought we'd play question answer."

"Okay."

"Are you awake, Sam?" Mallory asked as she wiggled from her place on top of Sam.

Sam's eyes popped open and he focused on Mallory. "Yeah."

"So I was wondering, why is education your thing?" She asked, settling her head on her hands.

"My mom." Sam said without thought.

"I thought maybe you were trying to score points."

"My mom was a high school English teacher. I remember she'd come home so mad at the administration, the state or the board."

"English teacher, hmm?" Mallory smiled. "That's where you got your writing ability."

"Actually that skips a generation. I have abnormally bad grammar or so Toby 's always saying." Sam stretched a little.

"So what did your father do?"

"He was a Political Science Professor at Pepperdine."

"I see."

Sam looked Mallory in the eye. "What do you see?"

"I see why you are the way you are. I can see why you're smart and dorky at the same time."

"You got all that from what my parents did for a living?"

"Yup. I'm guessing that your dad did a lot of writing on the Washington scene?"

"Yeah, we'd take research trips, sometimes without my mom. Just us."

"You never saw the bad deals, did you? Only the-"

"I hated it. After Law School I took a job as a Congressional aid. I worked for Congressmen Roushman. That's where I met Josh."

"Wasn't Roushman impeached?"

"Yes. He was the worst dirty dealing politician I met. I just decided to chuck the idea of a career in politics. Josh got me a job in his office and a little while later I took a job at Dewy Ballentine.

"For the longest time, I wouldn't go near politics. It was so different then I remembered. Everyone compromised his or her beliefs to get ahead. I think that's why my father taught it instead of doing it. I think it hurt him to see the back deals, the I'll scratch your back mentality."

"He sounds like a good man."

"Sometimes the President and your dad remind me of him. Those moments when they say screw Congress, this is right. That was my dad."

"And your mom?"

"Strong, beautiful, incredibly creative."

"Sounds perfect."

"Mallory, my mom couldn't cook, and my father never understood the value of a trashcan. They always fought after we got back from Washington." Sam closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "There were moments when it felt perfect, but that's all they were, moments."

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to bring up memories."

Sam reached up and ran a hand through Mal's hair, stopping at the ends to just enjoy the feel. "They don't hurt any more, Mal. I some times forget that."

"Would they have liked me?"

"Mom would have, she'd love the fact that you don't fall for the Seaborn smile."

"What about your dad?"

"I'm not sure, probably. He'd love that whole voucher thing you had going." Sam smiled then yawned.

"Tired, Sailor?"

"I have this girlfriend that is like the energizer bunny."

"You weren't a coppertop yourself, Sam."

"Just let me sleep until the sunrises, then you can have your wicked way with me."

@@

Jenny opened the door to her daughter's apartment. She shuffled the cups of coffee in her hand as she closed the door behind her.

They were going to church together, something they hadn't done together in a while. She was happy that the divorce wasn't affecting her relationship with her daughter. So often it felt like Mallory was her father's daughter. Every weekend, she had plans, too busy to spend time with her family, but today was theirs. They were going to have a nice breakfast, go to church and then maybe lunch and shopping.

Jenny set the coffees and muffin bag on the table and started towards the bedroom. Mallory must have slept in, Jenny thought as she came to the door to the bedroom. A quick glance through the door left Jenny's chin on her chest and her temper flaring.

With a quick turn on her heel and she was headed toward the nearest phone.

@@

Leo knocked on the door and squared his shoulders, awaiting the inevitable. The door opened quickly, and there stood Jenny, her cheeks flushed with temper, her eyes sparking.

"He's your wonder boy. Get him out of here now!"

"I don't understand, Jenny." Leo stepped inside and closed the door. "You can't just tell me I need to be over at my daughter's apartment. Its seven, what are you doing here, anyway?"

"Mallory and I were going to go to church together. But go look at her."

Leo walked down the hall, expecting to see Mallory sick or hung over, he wasn't prepared for-

"SAM!!!! MALLORY!! What the HELL do you think you're doing." Leo looked at the two people in bed who were opening their eyes. "Get up, get dressed and we're going to talk about this. Or rather, you're going to listen to ME!"

"Leo-"

Leo shot Sam a look. "You are the last person who should be speaking right now."

"Dad-"

"Do you really want to talk to me, right now? Get dressed now." Leo turned away and then back to them. "Your mother and I will be waiting in the living room." The door slammed shut. Sam and Mallory looked at each other.

"Your mother?" Sam asked weakly.

"I was going to have a mother-daughter day. Church, the whole bit."

"We're so busted."

"Sam, we're over thirty-years old, what are they going to do." Mallory got out of the bed and headed for the closet.

"Mallory, I work for your father. He could have the secret service shoot me if he wanted."

"We weren't doing anything, but sleeping."

"Naked, nothing between us." Sam climbed out of bed and looked around for his clothing. "Mallory, my clothes."

"They're in the shower, reme... oh."

"My suitcase is-"

"Out in the living room."

"Could you?"

"No, I'm not going out there to get your suitcase, not if you're not coming with me."

"Aren't you the one that said they couldn't do anything to us."

"That was before I was going out to rescue your clothing."

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"I assume Sam needs clothing, and I want an explanation for the kitchen." Leo called through the door.

Mallory pulled on a sweater and looked at the door. "NO!"

"What?" Sam and Leo asked.

"I'm not going to explain the kitchen, because it's my kitchen."

The door opened to reveal a red faced Leo. "Mallory."

"Thank you for bringing Sam's suitcase. We'll be out in a minute." Mallory took the bag from Leo and shut the door in his face. She turned to face a pale and wide-eyed Sam.

"Do you think that was wise?"

"Sam."

"I'm just saying, your dad, I mean."

"Get dressed, Sam."

Mallory tossed the bag at him and sat down on the edge of the bed waiting.

"Yes, ma'am."

They emerged from the bedroom, hand and hand ready to face the wrath of Leo and Jenny.

Leo looked at Sam and Mallory and then Jenny. "Get your bag, Sam. We're going to the White House."

Sam looked at Mal and back at Leo. Divide and conquer. They were so busted. He went to the bedroom to grab his bag. As he passed Mallory, he squeezed her hand. She pulled him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll talk to you later." She whispered.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now, Sam." Leo stood at the doorway. Sam gathered up his laptop and headed out to where Leo's car stood waiting, the driver's eyes widening as he took in Sam's suitcase.

The drive to the White House was made in silence, something that didn't last once they were in Leo's office.

"DATING MY DAUGHTER IS BAD ENOUGH, I DIDN'T EVER WANT TO SEE WHAT I SAW." Leo took a deep breath. "I can deal with the abstract. 'Leo I'm with Mallory now.' 'Okay.' Getting a call from my ex-wife, who just sent my divorce papers through was not on my agenda today, Sam."

The door to the Oval office swung open.

"Hello, Leo, Sam."

"Good morning, Mr. President."

"Sam why don't you go to your office til I finish talking with Leo." The President nodded his head towards the door and smiled.

"Yes, sir." Sam gathered his stuff and headed for the opposite door.

"You haven't been home yet, Sam?"

"That's the problem, Mr. President." Leo said bitterly.

"I'll talk to you in a little bit, Sam." The President dismissed him.

Sam walked out the door with a quick "Thank you, sir."

When the door was shut, the President turned to Leo.

"I don't want to hear it, Jed."

"How old is Mallory?"

"Thirty."

"Hasn't she been married before?"

"She's still my little girl."

"No she's not, Leo. As Abbey keeps telling me, Zoey is old enough to make her own decisions. I can't do much more than guide her."

"Mr. President." Leo began.

"Leo, come with me to the residence, let Sam stew a while in his office. He 's a good man, and from what I've seen he loves Mal. Don't ruin that because you can't handle the fact your daughters having sex with him."

"Is Abbey home?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Yes, because that's what I do, Leo. I'm a politician, I lie." The President led the way out to terrace. "The only real question, Leo, is was it protected sex?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"How do you know?" Potus asked quietly.

"I saw the box, sir."

"Really?"

"I'm giving Charlie a box of condoms for Christmas, just so you know."

"Now, Leo. Don't get your hackles up."

"I'm just saying Mr. President-"

"Leo."

"Pay backs are a bitch."

@@

Sam closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair and tried to forget about the rumbling in his stomach. The first three hours of his exile were spent doing work that he was supposed to do tomorrow. The last two were of cleaning his office and playing computer games, now he was trying to sleep to avoid the gnawing in his stomach.

His office door opened and Sam hurried to sit up and open his eyes. He smiled when he saw Mallory in the doorway.

"Hey, Sam."

"Mallory."

"So why are you in your office?"

"I was sent to my room without supper when we got here. Apparently Leo and the President are punishing me by starving me to death."

"Don't you keep food in here?" She asked, closing the door behind her.

"Ainsley ate it last time she came up to help me with something."

"I'm going to have to meet her one day."

"Yeah."

"So what were you doing?"

"I was going to take a nap. Want to join me?" Sam asked patting his lap.

Mallory sat down, snuggling into Sam's warm embrace. "You do realize this is what got us in trouble."

Sam leaned back and stretched his legs. "I'll risk it." A deep sigh. "How was your mother?"

"Pissed it was you. She made me go to confession."

"Ouch."

"Then she tried to ignore the fact that I'm dating you by mentioning four guys I would be interested in, over lunch." Mallory laid her head on Sam's chest, listening to his deep breaths.

"Don't mention lunch. I'm hungry." Sam said sleepily.

"I should tell you about it, because trust me when I say that shopping with a very pissed mother is not a happy experience."

"I don't suppose she wanted to take you to Victoria Secrets."

Mallory laughed. "Not in a million years."

"Darn."

Mallory closed her eyes.

"Mal?"

"Yeah?"

"You aren't going to go out with one of those guys, right?"

"No. I have a perfectly nice man, right now."

"Really? Who?"

"Go to sleep, Sam."

"We're napping, not sleeping. For sleeping, we'd have to go use Toby's couch."

"Shut up, Sam."

@@

The President and Leo opened the door to Sam's office, and stared. Sam held Mallory in a tight embrace, both asleep, both some how occupying a desk chair.

"I'm sorry, Leo. Looks like you're on your way to gaining a son, not losing a daughter."

"Shut up, Jed." Leo looked at the pair. "I'm going home. You should probably wake them up."

"Yeah. I think I'll send Josh to do it." The President sighed and walked with Leo away from the office.

"Chicken."

"Yeah, but Josh will make a pretty big stink about it, and then everyone will know about it tomorrow."

"I guess." Leo started toward the door.

"Oh, Leo? I think you should prepare Jenny for the worst. She'll need time to accept this."

"Yeah, I know." Leo grabbed his coat and left, while the President headed to Josh's office.

The End

 

  

  


End file.
